A Super and the Luthor
by littlehummingbird
Summary: an attempted Beauty and the Beast themed SuperCorp story. Let's see how it turns out.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1.

Lena started blankly at her computer. Focusing seemed nearly impossible lately. It had been two weeks since the Daxamite invasion. Two weeks since she had last talked to her mother. Or anyone really. But that was her own doing. Her mind was in a scattered state. Her thoughts wondered far too often and it seemed nearly impossible to control. She was too mad. Too mad to Rhea for using her, too mad at her mother for disappointing her (again), and too mad at herself for letting this all happen. She was smart, she should have known better. She shouldn't have let herself get into such a mess. But she did. She had to go looking for love and approval in all the wrong places.

Lena let a soft sigh escape her red lips as she took a sip of the wine she can recently poured herself. She wondered when she would catch a break. This bad luck streak has to end soon, right? God she hoped so. Between her mother, Cadmus, the struggles with L Corp, Jack, and Rhea, she was starting to forget what it felt like to be happy. She felt like she was stuck in her own pity party, which she hated. It wasn't like her.

"Lena?"

She turned around at the voice speaking her name. The familiar voice that calmed her thoughts and warmed her heart. A smile immediately took hold of her lips.

"Supergirl! What brings you here?"

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I would stop by." The hero looked around the office as she spoke, taking in the details. There were two bottles of wine. One already empty. The trash was full of coffee cups and salad bowls. Lena was clearly spending all her time in the office.

"Have you even left your office lately?" She asked, giving a soft laugh.

"Work has been quite busy lately." Lena lied.

"Is that why no one has heard from you?"

"I guess I have been somewhat absent…"

"Kara Danvers has been worried."

"About me?"

"Yes about you. You went through a lot last time you two saw each other."

"Yes, well, so did she."

"She not the one avoiding calls."

Lena looked down, not knowing what to say. She felt bad not taking Kara's calls. She missed the blonde more then she cared to admit. But she didn't know how to face her after what happened. After all, it was her work that completed Rhea's plan. Had the Daxamite queen succeeded, Lena would have never forgiven herself. Not that she was doing a great job at that now.

"She doesn't blame you, you know. And neither do I."

Lena faked a laugh, attempting to hold back tears at Supergirls words. "I don't know why. It's my fault. It was my work that created the machine."

Supergirl stepped forward so that she was close to Lena, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You didn't know. Rhea lied to you, used you. She is to blame, not you."

"I should have known better. I shouldn't have trusted her so easily."

"Lena. Listen to me." Kara's hands moved from Lena's shoulder to her face, cupping her cheeks. "Do not blame yourself, none of what happened is your fault. It was you the helped save everyone. Again. You, Lena Luthor, are a hero."

Lena swore her heart gave out at the words. A hero. She didn't even think it was possible. A Luthor, being a hero. Not to mention being called one by a Super, an actual hero. Leave it to Supergirl to save the day. Her day. Kara's hands fell from Lena's face, down to her arms and then wrapped around the Luthors waist, causing the raven haired girl to place her arms around the heroes neck. She closed her eyes. In the moment, every worry and every trouble slipped her mind. She felt safe. She felt…hopeful? She wasn't sure. She just felt okay, everything was going to be okay.

Kara slowly pulled away, letting her hands linger on Lena's arms, enjoying feeling her warmth and breathing in her scent. She had missed her. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes. Everything. She just missed her. The past two weeks had been torture without the Luthor. Her Luthor.

"I'm always here if you need anything Lena. Anything. Please don't hesitate."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you Supergirl."

The hero walked to the balcony, ready to take off into the night sky. She paused for a moment, turning to Lena once more. "You should call Kara Danvers." She said before flying away.

Lena watched smiling as Supergirl disappeared into the night sky. The sight never lost it touch, she stared up into the sky smiling.

"We need to talk."

Another familiar voice. Though is one had the opposite effect. Nothing good ever came from this voice. Lena slowly turned around, the smiling fading from her face.

"Mother."

Authors Note: Sorry the first chapter is so short. The next one will be longer I promise. But anyways, I'm attempting to make a Beaty and the Beast themed SuperCorp fanfic, though obviously I'm going to have to make some changes so I might have to be a minor theme. Lol. But yeah. Let me know what you think!

(Sorry for any typos/errors.)


	2. No Denying She's a Funny girl that Belle

Authors note: Oh my gosh, thank you guys for dealing with the worlds shortest chapter and still being interested. I love you! I meant to update sooner but life got in the way. I apologize. Plus I wanted to make sure this one was a decent length. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Leave reviews, love, suggestions, and what not.

Chapter 2.

Lena composed herself, doing her best to remain emotionless around her mother. Lillian Luthor never brought anything good with her. It was always bad news and criticism. She couldn't wait to hear what this visit was about, what she did this time to be the worlds most disappointing daughter. Bad outfit, bad business decision, bad press conference, who knew. The list was endless.

"You haven't been taking my phone calls." Lillian pointed out as she took a seat in front of Lena's desk.

"I've been busy."

Lillian raised her eyebrow, clearly not believing her. "Really? You seem to have plenty of time for Supergirl."

Lena huffed and rolled her eyes. "What do you want mother?"

"For you to join Cadmus."

Lena couldn't help but laugh. "You can't be serious…"

"Oh I'm completely serious. Granted your work with Rhea nearly cost us our planet, it was very impressive. Incredible really. You have so much potential Lena, you could do great things with us."

Lena crossed her arms over her chest. This had to be a joke. It had to be. Not only was her mother attempting to get her to join her crazy band of crazy killers, but she was almost giving her a compliment. Of course it came at a cost of an insult, but still. It had a sprinkle of nice in it, which wasn't like Lillian Luthor. If it wasn't a joke, it was definitely some kind of trick. To put it nicely, Lena would trust a rattlesnake over her mother. Besides, she knew greatness could never come from Cadmus, only destruction.

Lena shook her head. "You're crazy."

"Hear me out Lena. You want your business to be good, you want to do good, save the world, whatever. What better way of ridding this world of Aliens. Then you would be a hero."

"I don't want to rid the world of Aliens."

Lillian sighed, picking up her purse from the floor as she stood up the leave. She paused before making her way to the door. "You'll change your mind."

"I won't. I'm not joining Cadmus."

Lillian smirked. "Oh I think you will." And with that she was join.

Lena's felt her heart start racing, she immediately got a bad feeling. She didn't like the sound of that. Her mother was definitely up the something. And from the conversation they just had, it was something involving her. Lena grabbed her phone from the desk, quickly dialing the number of the first person she thought of to turn to.

"Kara? Hi….Can I see you tomorrow?"

Kara smiled nearly from ear to ear the moment she saw Lena Luthor sitting at the Café waiting for her, their coffee's already at the table waiting for them. She found it cute that Lena remember her usual order. The hero had been waiting for what seemed forever for Lena to reach out. Fifteen days to be exact but who was counting.

Lena looked around the café as she waited. She could feel the eyes on her, sense the whispers. Getting attention wasn't uncommon given who she was and her line of work, though her 'arrest' didn't help. Since that whole situation the talk around the city had only gotten worse. Which she had expected, everyone had an opinion during the trial, of course it would get worse after. Usually it didn't bother her, but some days she'd rather not feel the judgement.

Lena stood to greet Kara as she saw her walking up, already smiling brightly. Her smile was a beam of light, a contagious one, and it was probably one of her favorite things about the blonde.

"Kara!" Lena pulled her into a hug, which was welcomed immediately.

"It's so nice to see you! I've missed you!" Kara said, placing her bag down and taking a seat across from her friend. "I was starting to worry."

Lena smiled. The time apart might not have been that long, but there weren't words to describe how much she had missed Kara. Kara was her escape from the world. Nothing else matter when she was with her. Lena was no longer a corporation leader, or a person in the publics eye, or 'a Luthor', she was just Lena. Which really, was all she ever wanted to be to someone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Things have just been a little crazy lately. But I'm done disappearing, I'm back….for good."

"Well, I'm glad. I don't like going so long without seeing you."

"I don't either Kara."

The two smiled as their eyes lingered on one another, longer then should be. When Lena realized she was staring, she cleared her throat and took a sip of coffee, breaking the moment.

"How have you been? I heard Mike left? I'm so sorry to hear that, that must have been hard for you…"

Kara hesitated on her answer, twirling the coffee in her cup. "Yeah? I mean, goodbyes are always hard and he was a good guy….but, not being without him isn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. I guess these past couple weeks have been very eye opening to me."

Lena was at a loss for words. This certainly wasn't the answer that she was expecting. She was ready to offer Kara words of support and hope, comforting her, but instead she didn't need any. Instead she seemed to be just fine.

Kara laughed at Lena's surprised faced, which caused Lena to laugh as well.

"Sorry. The two of you just seemed so happy together, I figured that…-"

"It would be a bigger deal?"

"Well…yeah.."

"I mean, we were happy. He was a nice, I felt like he deserved a chance but…I don't need him to be happy."

Lena smiled. To be honest, she was relieved to hear that Kara wasn't heart broken over the absent of her boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend. Though she had never told her, Mike didn't deserve Kara. The man seemed, well, immature and selfish to say the least. He had no filter and little respect. But as long as Kara was happy, that's what matter to Lena.

"Anyways, what's been going on with you? Where have you been? What's new?" Kara rambled, adjusting her glasses.

"Actually, there's a reason a called you. Other then missing you, which I did. I promise. But I need you to rely a message to Supergirl."

Kara eyes widened, adjusting her glasses once more at the mention of her alter self. "Supergirl?"

Lena nodded. "It's my mother. She's up to something."

"How do you know?"

"She came by my office last night, tried to get me to join Cadmus, which I of course didn't, but then she started making it sound as if I didn't have a choice…."

Kara shifted in her seat, her mind filling with flash backs to when Lillian broke out of jail, taking Lena with her. Lillian Luthor was capable of unthinkable things, and she had no regards when it came to Lena. It was almost as if Lillian was starting to even see Lena less as her daughter and more as a tool in her plan. It made the hero concern for her.

"I'll definitely let Supergirl know. We'll make sure you're protected."

Kara opened her mouth to say more but was interrupted by the sound of sirens. Duty calls. She quickly looked at her phone, pretending as if she was getting a phone call. "That's my boss. I've gotta go, I'm sorry."

Lena nodded, disappointed that their visit for cut short. Though she understood, she had to bail on Kara a couple times for sudden work calls. "Of course." She smiled, getting up to hug the blonde goodbye.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena tightly, wanting her to feel the comfort in the hug. "You will safe, and you will be protected. I promise." She whispered into her ear, before rushing out the door.

"She was proven innocent though."

"Yeah, but heard she was working with the aliens."

Lena sighed, hearing the whispers about her coming from two tables away. She grabbed her coffee and wasted no time leaving, missing the privacy of her office.

Lena sat at her desk, typing away at her computer, attempting to put together a gala fundraiser as fast she could. It was another late at work for her, only this time, her mind didn't seem so lost in thought. Finally, she was more lost in her work. Who knew that coffee with Kara was the cure she was needing all along. Her typing stopped when she heard the familiar sound of feet against her balcony. A smile immediately painted onto her face.

"Supergirl!"

"Kara Danvers said you needed to see me."

"Yeah. I wanted to warn you that I think Cadmus is up to something, the other-"

"Why am I not surprised to see this."

Lena and Kara turned to the voice that suddenly interrupted them. Lillian Luthor stood in the door way, smirking at the sight of the two women in front of her. A smirk that both knew meant bad news. Kara quickly moved so she was standing in front of Lena, ready to protect her from anything that could happen.

"What are you doing here mother?"

"I came to see if you would reconsider. But seeing as you have certain company, I think I might have a change in plans."

Hank Henshaw walked up next Lillian, a gun in his hand. "Lena, you might want to come with me, before things get ugly."

Lena quickly shook her head. "I will never work for Cadmus."

"Come with me now and maybe I'll have Hank only shoot Supergirl with kryptonite alittle but instead of a lot."

Lena's heart started pounding in her chest. How could she say no to that. She couldn't let Supergirl get hurt at her cost. Before she could even take a step forward, Supergirl grabbed her hand. "Don't Lena, don't go with her."

"I can't let them hurt you."

"I'm the girl of steel remember?" Kara flashed a reassuring smile. "I got this. And I got you. I won't let anything happen to you, promise."

Authors Note: A tad of a cliff hanger. I hope you enjoyed the update. Let me know what you think. I'll have the next chapter posted later this week. Again, sorry for any and all errors/typos.


	3. Chapter 3 Be Our Guest

Authors Note: I'm sorry for the late update. Honestly after what happened with Melissa and other members of the cast at SDCC, I wasn't sure if I was going to continue to story, or even continue to ship SuperCorp. I know that may sound dumb and petty, but I was slightly offended with what happened and even more so with how they handled it. A lot of it has to do with personal issues in the past. But due to Katie's love and support, I still stand by the show and the ship (kind of, I'm turning more to ReignCorp as an otp) and due to you guys, I'm going to continue the story. Thank you for the reviews and the follows. I really appreciate them. You all are so awesome! Xoxo xoxo

CHAPTER 3.

Lena nodded in response, trusting Supergirl to handle the situation. Which she knew she could, she was Supergirl after all. If any could easily fight their way out, it would be her, no doubt. Cyborg Superman threw the first punch and the fight began. Every punch he gave, the hero had a counter action to fight back, never letting him get the upper hand. Lena took the opportunity to attempt to sneak off. However Lillian still stood in the door, blocking her one escape.

"You couldn't just let this be easy, could you." Lillian said shaking her head.

Lena didn't have time to response. Lillian immediately waved two men into the office, grabbing Lena by her arms to drag her out. "Let go, you're hurting me!" She yelled as she tried to pull out of their grip. However her words and struggle didn't faze the two men at all. "Take her to the van." Lillian instructed. They nodded and dragged Lena out the door.

Lillian turned to the two still fighting. "End her, we need to go." Supergirl brushed the hair from her face, taking in a deep breath to steady herself. She looked around the room for Lena, knowing she needed help. She panicked, still hearing Lena's voice in her head. "Let me go, you're hurting me." Kara just prayed that she wasn't hurt. Hank Henshaw came at her again with full force, slamming her against the floor and pinning down. She struggled to get the upper hand, but once she did she refused to let him get any attack in. Kara threw punch after punch until she was certain he couldn't find back and run after her. Once he was out cold, she rushed out of the office and after Lena.

"You've lost your mind! You can't make me join Cadmus!"

Kara could hear Lena arguing with her mother down the stairs.

"That's where you're wrong. I can. Besides, I don't need you for much. Just to finish the work that Lex couldn't." Lillian said as she opened the front doors so the two men could get Lena to the van that was parked out front.

"You're kidnapping me do finish Lex's evil work?!"

"Well, I didn't want to but you didn't give me a choice."

The door to the van slid open, but before Lena could be tossed in like a rag doll, Supergirl swooped in. She pulled the men away from Lena, tossing them aside and putting herself between the two Luthors. "It's over Lillian." Kara said. Though Lillian didn't get a chance to answer, two gun shots went off. Kara immediately reacted by covering Lena, insuring that she was unharmed.

"Are you okay?!" Lena just nodded.

Kara knew she had to Lena away, she couldn't risk her getting hurt, or taken back to the Cadmus head courters. The superhero picked up the Luthor into her arms and quickly flew off.

The sudden action took Lena by surprise. Her let out a soft gasp as Supergirl picked her off her feet and wrapped her arms around her neck. She closed her eyes as they took off. She hated flying, it always made her nervous. Though she knew she was safe in the arms of her hero, the speed of the alien was new to her. After a moment or two, she relaxed and opened her eyes.

It was the moment that Lena changed her mind. She loved flying. The view was incredible, the city from clouds was beautiful. But what Lena found more beautiful, was the sight of the hero. The wind blowing through her golden hair and her eyes sparkling in the night sky. Noticing the eyes on her, Kara smiled. "I got you, I promise."

It didn't take long for them land. Lena had no clue where they were. She never seen this building before. She stood, looking around. Given the technology they had, it look like some kind of FBI corporation. She felt a hand on her lower back and turned around.

"You'll be safe here." Supergirl said with a reassuring smile.

"Where are we?"

Before she had a chance to get an answer, the sound of two pairs of foots steps approaching them cut the two women off.

"Supergirl, a word?!" Alex said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Miss Luthor." J'onn said with a nod, greeting her.

Lena just waved uncomfortably. It was clear the two weren't very happy that she was there. "I'll be right back." Supergirl told her before walking down the couple steps to Alex.

"Kara, why is Lena Luthor at the DEO right now?"

"Lillian tried to kidnap her and force her to join Cadmus. What was I suppose to do?! She's not safe Alex. At L Corp, or her home!"

"But the DEO?! Kara, I'm not sure that's a good idea…"

"Just because she's a Luthor doesn't mean she's bad. She was the victim. She's good. I trust her. Where else was I suppose to take her? My empty apartment? She doesn't know who I am. But Lillian does, she would know to look there."

Alex let out a defeated sigh, knowing that her sister was right. The DEO was probably the safest place for Lena to be right now if Lillian Luthor was after her.

Supergirl turned back Lena, "Come with me."

Lena smiled at the two agents, walking down the stairs and joining the hero. The four walked to the middle of the building, where employees typed away at their computers and information covered the giant screens.

"Supergirl, what is this place?" Lena asked quietly.

"This is the DEO, Department of Extranormal Operations. It's the company I work for to help keep the city safe."

"Any new information on Cadmus' whereabouts?" J'onn asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he examined the information the screens were showing.

Winn spin around in his chair, a twizzler hanging from his month. He shook his head. "Wherever Lillian is hiding out, she did an incredible job staying off the maps."

Supergirl took Lena's hand in hers. "Come on…" She said softly, leading her away from the group of agents and down a hallway.

"Now where are we doing?"

"To your room."

"My room?!"

Kara opened the door to show a small but cozy bedroom. It had the necessities needed. A bed, dresser, closet, bathroom, etc. Lena looked around but hesitated to go in. "Why does this place have bedrooms? And why do I need one? Supergirl, what's going on?"

"This place has a lot of random things for emergency situations." Kara said with a small chuckle. She then paused, placing her hands on her hips, looking down at the floor. She didn't want to upset Lena, but she knew that what she was about to say wasn't going to make her happy.

"Look, Lena. You have a major target on your back right now. You know how Lillian is, she's not going to stop until your with Cadmus. And she knows where to look for you. She can't get you here, this is the safest place for you to be."

"So you safe me from my mother to keep me prisoner here?!"

Kara quickly shook her head. "No! I would never force you to stay if that's not what you wanted." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She didn't want to make Lena stay, but she couldn't let her leave. She couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to her. She need to know she would be safe.

Kara turned around and cupped Lena's face with her hands. "You are so important to me Lena, I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

Lena felt tears build in her eyes and her heart swell from Supergirls words. She brought her hands to the hero's arms, nodding her head slightly. "Okay." She said softly. "I'll stay."

Kara smiled from ear to ear. "Really?!"

"Yes, but I would like my own clothes, and my computer and cell phone so I can still work."

"I can get those for! I'll be right back." She said before rushing off. Lena couldn't help but chuckle at Supergirls excitement. Before she turned to go into the room, a pair of arms around her. She smiled, knowing exactly whose they were. "Thank you for staying." The blonde whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome."

Authors Note: Okay. So kind of Beauty and the Beast themed. Kind of. It's going to be low key. But I'm trying. So leave reviews and love and comments. Also-what are thoughts on Reign and Lena? Kind of thinking of doing a fanfic of them next. And as always, sorry for the errors and typos.


	4. Simething there that wasn't there Before

Authors Note: Thank you for all the responses from the update. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story. I reread the last chapter and there were more errors then I care to admit. Soooo, super sorry about that. I tried to edit it but couldn't figure it out so gave up cuz I'm an asshole. Haha. Better luck this time.

Chapter 4.

Lena had been at the DEO for 5 days. Which didn't seem like a very long time, but she was going crazy. She was excited at first, the technology there was very high tech and incredible, plus she was actually learning a lot about aliens which she enjoyed a lot. However, she was missing her busy work. Her conference calls and board meetings and business lunches. Actually just lunches in general. Though she hated hearing the city whisper about how odd they found her to be, she missed going out for coffee and shopping. She just missed going out. Being confined in one building wasn't her style. She liked her freedom, she missed it. She knew that Supergirl meant well by wanting her to stay, but she needed a break. She needed to get out.

Lena walked down the hallway of the DEO, stopping when she got to the entrance of the main floor, where everyone was working. Supergirl stood at the center of the round table, her arms crossed over chest as she stared at the screen in front of her. She didn't seem happy. Whatever case they were working on was definitely getting to the hero, Lena could tell with the heroes stance and facial expression.

"Is everything okay?" Lena asked as she walked up next to Supergirl.

The blonde turned her, avoiding eye contact and shifting on her feet uncomfortably. "Yeah, everything's fine."

Lena looked around, noticing how the talk in the room died down when she walked in and no one wanted to look at her. Something was clearly up. She let a sigh escape her lips, knowing what this had to be about. "What did my mother do now…?"

"Your mother-" Alex started to explain but was instantly cut off.

"Alex don't!" Kara said sternly.

"She should know…"

"No, she shouldn't! It's fine."

"Know what?! Tell me!" Lena was almost shouting.

"I have it under control, don't worry!"

"Your mother sent an attack at an alien bar last night to get Supergirl to hand you over to her." J'onn said.

"Seriously?!" Kara sent a glare towards J'onn direction.

"I'm sorry Supergirl, but she deserves to know."

"I need to go."

"Lena, don't!"

"Supergirl, innocents are getting hurt because I'm here."

"I told you I have it under control!"

"And I'm suppose to just stay here and do nothing?!"

"I'm handling it! You need to stay safe! You need to stay here! Okay?!"

Kara actually yelled, which seemed to take everyone by surprise. The hero that was usually always so grounded and kept together actually yelled, and at Lena Luthor of all people. The one person she had a soft spot for. Everyone stayed silent. Lena just nodded in response before returning to her room.

She sat on her bed, running her fingers through her raven hair. She couldn't do nothing. She couldn't let her mother attack innocent aliens to lure her out and just sit around. She had to do something.

Lena reached over and grabbed her cell phone from the bed stand. Going to through her contacts, she found the number that she wanted and called it.

"Mother?"

-/

"Do we have any leads on Lillian and where she could be?" Alex asked with a defeated sigh. Maggie rubbed her girlfriends arms in reassurance and comfort.

Winn shook his head and continued to type away at his computer, hoping to break through on some kind whereabouts. "Still nothing, sorry guys. But we're not gonna stop. She's gotta turn up eventually."

" Lena isn't answering her phone and she isn't in her room." Kara said in a panic as she walked into the room.

Winn quickly brought up the security camera footage to see if he could find her. "Uhh…it looks like Lena left…."

Kara wasted no time to rush out after her. She should have seen this coming. She knew better. Lena was too good to sit by and watch others get hurt because of her. But Kara couldn't let her turn herself in. She couldn't let her join Cadmus. Lena deserved so much in life and she worked so hard to prove how good she was, she couldn't let her throw that away. Kara refused to let Lillian use Lena.

"Kara! Wait!...maybe this will help us. She could lure Lillian out and help us find Cadmus…" Alex said.

"Alex. I don't want to put her in harms way." Kara said softly.

"I get that. But she's capable of a lot, and if she's willing to help…."

"What if it were Maggie huh?! What if the rolls were reversed and it were Maggie?!"

Alex paused, taking in what her sister had just sent, and what it meant. What if it were Maggie. Maggie. Her girlfriend who she loved. Which meant that Lena was much more to her sister then she thought.

"Kara…are you saying what I think you're saying…?"

"I love her Alex. I'm in love with her." Tears filled the blondes eyes and she finally confessed her secret. It felt good to say it out loud. She let out a sigh and smiled slightly, relieved. She had kept it to herself for so long, it was like a weight was lifted from her. "I'm in love with Lena. And if she was to get hurt, I could never live myself."

Alex pulled her sister into a hug, holding her tightly. "We won't let anything happen to her, I promise."

-/

"I have to say, I'm a little surprise to hear from you." Lillian said, putting her hands into her coat pockets as she walked into Lena's office of L Corp.

"Well, you didn't exactly leave me a choice when you decided to attack innocent aliens at a bar."

"They weren't all that innocent."

"They were minding their own business at a bar!"

"They were aliens!"

Lena huffed and rolled her eyes at her mothers narrow mindedness. It was almost unbelievable how arrogant her mother could be, how her brain worked, how she could strive on such hate. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever. It got me here didn't it?!"

"Yes. It did. Now why are you here?"

"Because, I want to put a stop to this. I will join you under one condition…."

"And that would be?"

"You never go after Supergirl."

"I can't make that promise."

"Then I can't join Cadmus."

"Oh come on Lena, what is your deal with Supergirl?!"

"She is a hero!"

"No she isn't!"

"She is a good person!"

"You don't even really know her!"

"Yes I do!"

"Oh please Lena, you and I both know-"

"I love her!"

Lillian's jaw dropped at the words that left her daughters mouth. She knew that Lena had a connection with the Super, but she never would have imagined it would go this far. Love. This changed everything. The two arguing Luthors were interrupted by the sound of a swooping cape and two feet landing on the balcony. "Lena!" Supergirl called out as she rushed into the office, quick to protectively stand by side of Lena. "Are you okay?!" Lena nodded.

"Of course. Come here to rescue your damsel in distress."

Kara glared over at Lillian. "She's not joining you so you might as well leave."

Lillian smirked. "Lucky for you, my new found information changes quite a bit for things for me so I will actually gladly leave."

"Mother wait-"

"Oh don't worry Lena, this isn't over. At all."

"Wait, please! About what I said-"

It was no use though. No words fazed Lillian. She walked out the door and left without giving Lena a second thought of glance. Lena knew she had just messed up. She messed up big time. The three words she had just spilled was about to make everything worse.

"You didn't think I would seriously let you hand yourself over to Cadmus did you?"

"You couldn't have just left matters alone could you?!"

"I could say the same thing to you! If you didn't sneak out, this wouldn't have happened."

"If you would have let me help then I wouldn't have snuck out!"

"I told you I had it under control! You need to learn to listen!"

"Well you should learn how to control your temper"

Both paused, letting silence take over their yelling as each took a deep breath to calm down. They had never yelled at each other before or even fought, it was new to them. And kind of weird. Neither liked it. Neither liked yelling or not getting along. Lena knew that the hero was under a lot of pressure protecting her and finding Cadmus and protecting everyone in the city, she knew she meant well. And Kara knew that Lena wasn't one to sit on the side lines and feel useless, and that she couldn't hide her away from trouble forever.

"I'm sorry." Kara said softly.

"Me too."

"I got over protective and crazy."

Lena smiled. "Are you like this with all the victims?"

Kara laughed. "Not exactly…"

"I guess I'm one lucky damsel is distress then."

"Yeah, I guess you are."

The blonde extended her hand out to Lena to take, who gladly did so. As soon as their hands were together, Kara pulled Lena to her and picked her up bridal style. "Care to go for a little stroll in the stars with me?" Lena smiled and nodded, giving the hero the okay to take off into the night sky with her in her arms.

Lena's arms tighten slightly as Supergirl brought them high into the air. She looked down at the city below them to see just how high they were, which was pretty damn high. "You're safe with me you know." Kara said.

"I know. Flying has just always made me nervous."

"Yeah, but that's flying on a plane. Or helicopter. You're flying with an alien."

Lena giggled. "True. This is definitely my preferred way of flying."

"This is how I clear my head." Kara said with a smile. "I've always found the sky to just be so relaxing."

Lena looked up as Supergirls began to fly slower, taking in the view of the clouds and the stars approve them. It was beautiful, beyond beautiful. It was breath taking. Lena had never really believed in magic, but she believed if it were to exist this would be it. This moment. Flying among the stars with this woman. She let out a sigh if contentment as she rested her head against the blondes shoulder, who then placed a kissed against her raven hair before leaning her head against Lena's.

AUTHORS NOTE: okay, I tried to make this one longer and actually start putting them together. Haha. Hopefully you all approve and enjoyed. Again. Drop some reviews please. I love hearing from you all. To answer some questions: next chapter you will find out if Lena knows Kara is Supergirl, and Reign will not make an appearance. But I do plan on writing a ReignCorp fanfic. If I did would you all read it? Also I was thinking about making it Little Mermaid themed (I'm a giant disnerd), or would you rather I keep Disney out of it?


	5. Tale as Old as Time

Authors Note: Okay. Honestly this next chapter is probably what made me want to write a Beauty and the Beast themed fanfic. Even though I could have done this part without theming it but whatever. I was just really excited and in love with the live action movie. Haha. But yeah. Anyways. Enjoy this chapter, ''tis gonna be a good one!

CHAPTER 5.

Lena walked around the empty ball room of National Cities Theatre with the biggest smile on her face. This was beyond perfect for her fundraiser. It was classy and elegant, almost castle like. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, historical paintings were against the walls while red curtains covers the rather large windows, and the tile nearly shimmered in the dim lighting. She had been looking forward to this event for awhile now, she needed everything to be perfect. Now that she had found the picture perfect venue, Lena believed that everything was now set. "So what do you think?!" She asked excitedly as she turned to her friend.

Kara pushed her glasses up and glanced around, observing the chosen venue. "It's…fancy…"

"It's a ball. It's suppose to be fancy."

"I mean, not that I don't love the idea of a ball, because I do. It's awesome. It's just...isn't it a little over the top for a fundraiser for a children's hospital."

Lena shrugged. Kara was probably right. A ball was a bit much for a fundraiser. But she honestly didn't care. She loved the idea and was excited for it. It may be slightly unusual for a fundraiser, to be her that's what made it more exciting and special. "True. But that's why it's going to be such a hit. It's so original and unique. People are going to be drawn more to a fancy ball then some common casual cocktail party at a business building."

Kara nodded. It actually made sense. Leave it to Lena Luthor to make a extravagant ball for a fundraiser make sense.

"Your coming right?" Lena asked.

"Oh, I don't know…"

"It would mean the world to me Kara, please…"

The blonde couldn't help but smile. She knew Kara attending was going to make the night difficult considering Supergirl was suppose to be there as well, but how could she say no to Lena Luthor. Especially when her green eyes with staring at her and her red lips had a big smile painted on them. Kara nodded. "Okay, I'll be there." She made a mental note to get Alex to help her find a dress to wear. She knew there wasn't a ball worthy dress hanging in her closet.

"Excellent! I mean, I'm sure your boss will be expecting an article about it anyways so your kind of obligated to go…" Lena said flirtatiously.

Kara looked down at the ground to hide her blushing cheeks as she fidgeted with her glasses. "True…."

Lenas phone rang and they both knew what it mean. She had to go. Some short of business meeting she would have to run off to, yet interrupting their time together. Lena smiled at Kara, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'll save you a dance." She said before walking off, the clicking of her heels echoing in the ball room.

"Save me a few." Kara called after her.

-/

Kara shuffled through the dresses in her closet, groaning in frustration. Nothing. She had nothing. Not a single dress that would work for a damn ball. She glanced on the clock. She had two hours until the ball and nothing to wear. She was officially in panic mood.

"Kara?"

"Oh Rao, it's about time." She mumbled to herself as she heard Alex walk in, rushing to greet her. She smiled excitedly when she saw Alex's arms full of dress. Kara may have been the super hero but Alex was constantly bailing her out of trouble. Especially when it came to dates. Not that this was a date, but it was still a big deal. There was dancing and Lena. Dancing WITH Lena. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Kara said as she took the dresses from her sister.

"So….." Alex sat on Kara's bed as she went to try on the dresses. "Are you going to tell Lena how you feel tonight?"

Kara laughed nervously at the thought. She honestly hadn't even considered it. What if Lena didn't feel the same way? What if Lena was uncomfortable with her feelings for her? What if it scared her away? She shook the thoughts from her head. "No. I couldn't."

"Well why didn't you tell me sooner Kara? I mean, me of all people?!"

"Alex, I'm sorry. I just-I don't know. It's confusing."

"I know. I've been there."

"I don't even know if I'm gay. I just like Lena."

"You didn't use the word 'like' the other day…"

"No, I didn't…" Kara giggled as she walked out in the first dress. A long skin tight black dress with a slit on the side. Alex shook head. "No, not that one." The blonde sighed and went to change again.

"Besides, I thought you didn't like Lena."

"I like her just fine, I just don't fully trust her. But if she's that important to you Kara, then I'm more then willing to give her a chance."

"Really?"

Alex chuckled softly. "Of course."

Kara walked out with a sigh, running her hands over the silky royal blue fabric the ran down her body. "I mean, it's not like I have a chance with her, so really you won't have to bother." She said as if it were nothing, forcing a fake smile.

"Kara, why would you say that?"

"Because this is Lena Luthor we're talking about. She's smart and classy and sophisticated and beyond beautiful and I'm just Kara Danvers. Besides, I don't think Kara Danvers can have a love life while being Supergirl."

Alex got up from the bed and walked over to her sister. She smiled sweetly at her and she placed her hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me. You, Kara Danvers, are beautiful, and funny, and smart and anyone, I mean anyone, including Lena Luthor, would be damn lucky to have you. And being Kara Danvers is just as important as being Supergirl. You are allowed to have a life, and you are allowed to be happy. Never ever think otherwise!"

Alex's phone buzzed and she quickly checked the caller I.D., Kara sighed. "Duty calls?"

Alex shook her head. "Not for you, only for me. Now, I'll go get the alien…well, non-alien. And you go get the girl." She said with a smile. "That's the dress. Go get her Princess Charming."

-/

Kara's jaw nearly dropped as soon as she walked into the ballroom. It was beautiful, she felt as though she had stepped right into a fairytale. Some stood around chatting as the sipped on their champagne, others danced to the music that played in the background. The blondes eyes scanned the room for a certain raven haired beauty. When her eyes fell upon her, Kara swore her heart actually stopped. To say Lena was breath takingly beautiful was an understatement. There she stood, her long dark hair lightly curled and left let down for once, a yellow dress that clung to her curves and loosely flowed to the floor. Lena Luthor looked like a picture perfect princess, one that Kara knew in that moment she was one hundred percent head over heels in love with.

Lena made small talk with as many people as she could, saying her hello's and thank you's, and welcoming everyone to her event. But she was really just waiting impatiently for Kara to arrive. Every couple minutes she found herself glancing at the door in hopes of seeing her standing there. And when that moment finally came, Lena couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. There was Kara Danvers, her blonde hair pinned back into a bun, a silky blue dress that went to the floor, and the square glasses that Lena adored.

They both made their way through the crowd to get to each other, meeting in the middle of the ballroom floor.

"My my, Miss Danvers, you sure clean up well." Lena said with a smirk.

"Why thank you. And you look, wow, extremely beautiful."

Lena smiled and blushed. "Thank you."

"I believe you have a dance saved for me?" Kara said as she held out her hand to Lena.

 _I remember all of the things that I thought I wanted to be so desperate to find a way out of my world and finally breathe. Right before my eyes I saw my heart, it came to life. This ain't easy, it's not meant to be, every story has its scars._

Kara pulled Lena close as the song started, one hand rest on her lower back, as the other hand linked together with the Luthors. They swayed to the music, Kara would occasionally twirl Lena, enjoying watching her dress flow from the motion and the small smile Lena tried to hide every time she was twirled. It didn't take long for the two to get lost in the moment. Lena had forgotten that other people were even in the room. To her, it was only her and Kara. Their eyes never left each other, they couldn't, they both were too mesmerized with one another.

 _But when the pain cuts you deep, when the night keeps you from sleeping, just look and you will see that I will be your remedy. When the world seems so cruel, and your heart makes you feel like a fool, I promise yo_ u _will see that I will be, I will be your remedy._

Lena rested her head against Kara's shoulder as they danced. The blonde took a deep breath before speaking up. "Lena, I have to tell you something…." She whispered. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure that Lena could hear it through her chest. Now was her moment, she had to tell Lena how she felt. If there was ever a perfect moment for it, it would be now.

 _No river is too wide or too deep for me to swim to you. Come whatever, I'll be the shelter that won't let the rai_ n come through. Your love, it is my truth and I will always love you, love you.

"I know…"

"You know?!"

Lena took her head off Kara's shoulders and looked up at her. "It isn't that hard to figure out." She said with a smile.

Kara knew her face must have take a terrified look on it since Lena started giggling. She couldn't help it though.

"Kara, you don't have to worry. You're secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone you're Supergirl."

Now Kara was the one giggling and Lena had the confused look. She was relieved that the conversation had taken the turn it did. She would much rather Lena had figured out that secret then the one she had been planning to tell.

"What?"

"I'm glad you know that I'm Supergirl, that saves us from a future conversation I was nervous about having and we will talk more about that later but that's not what I was going to say."

"Oh, sorry. What is it that you were going to tell me then?"

Kara slowly brought their dancing to a halt so they were both standing still on the dance floor. She nervously fidgeted with her glasses before taking both of Lena's hands in hers. However, she couldn't seem to get any words out. Her mind was suddenly in a blank panic. But she had to say something. At this point anything, anything would work. Anything would be better then nothing.

"Kara, is everything alright?"

"Oh screw it."

Kara cupped Lena's cheeks, pressing their lips together. The Luthor was shocked at first but soon melted into the kiss. Kara continued to let their lips collide, she snaked one arm around Lena's waist to pull her closer, leaving the other in its original position that had her hand cupping her cheek. Lena rest her hands on Kara' biceps, melting into the kryptonians kiss and touch.

 _When the pain cuts you deep, when the night keeps you from sleeping, just look and you will see that I will be your remedy. When the world seems so cruel and your heart makes you feel like a fool, I promise you will see that I will be, I will be your remedy. Ohhh, ohhh when the pain cuts you deep, when the night keeps you from sleeping, just look and you will see I will be, I will be. When the world seems so cruel and your heart makes you feel like a fool, I promise you will see that I will be, I will be_

 _I will be your remedy._

Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I was helping my mom move this week, plus I had the hardest time picking a song to use. I was going to use Lana Del Rey or Emily Kinney but I didn't feel like any of their songs really fit the moment well. But I'm happy with this one, hopefully you are too. The song is "Remedy" by Adele. And hopefully you enjoyed the chapter as well. Leave reviews and love.


End file.
